


popslash ficlets

by sinead



Series: popslash bits 'n things [3]
Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: AU, Drag, Ficlets, Food, M/M, Some Like It Hot!sync, the early days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinead/pseuds/sinead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the title says--various little things posted to LJ on various dates, back in the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	popslash ficlets

  


_tofu_

Lance didn't mind tofu when it came in the guise of the occasional pale cube in his miso soup at a Japanese restaurant, but this was _tofu_. Large quivering slabs of it, naked and white and unadorned, on a plate. JC set down a bottle of soy sauce and one of something clear and yellow-ish that Lance couldn't identify.

"Dig in."

"um, C, I--" It was too early in the morning to be looking at tofu. JC looked slightly hurt.

"It's a great protein source, and loaded with isoflavones. I always eat it when it's going to be a hot day." He gestured with the mysterious bottle. "Here, try it with some rice wine vinegar."

Lance swallowed. "Have you got any toast?"

Later, he went to find Justin. Justin understood about breakfast, that it was supposed to be eggs and bacon and cereal, hell, Justin sometimes even ate grits. Justin said, "did he give you the anti-cancer lecture?"

Lance rolled his eyes. "Was that what that was?"

  


_green beans and fast food_

Lance offered to top and tail the green beans. It was one thing he knew how to do in a kitchen; his grandmother had taught him, and they always did it together at Thanksgiving.

"Top and tail?" Joey laughed, his rumbly dirty laugh. Lance blushed. "Sounds like you and me, man."

Joey had cooked for them often in Orlando, in the early days when they had no money. JC thought that being broke meant you had to buy everything from the marked down, damaged, almost past its freshness date section of the grocery store, and then eat it very fast before it spoiled. Then, being JC, you forgot to eat for the next two days. Chris protested loudly against this menu plan, but his contribution to the group cuisine was the Taco Bell coupons that he managed to scrounge at Universal, where they were handed out to tourists.

"Tacos," he would say, "are the food of the gods. The Inca gods, and they were some scary-ass dudes."

"Mayan," said Lance. "Inca was Machu Picchu. They ate potatoes."

"Whatever," Chris said airily, waving the coupons. "We can get fries at the McDonald's next door. I've got coupons there, too."

  


_some like it hot!sync_

Chris spent an eternity trying to bend himself around to see the backs of his legs, because he had a feeling the seams on his stockings were crooked, and Justin was hogging the full length mirror in the room. Justin was also shouting instructions about how to act like a nice girl on a date with a millionaire. "Nice. _Nice._ Let him hold the door and don't order double shots of whiskey when he asks what you'd like to drink. But not too nice, Chris, because you don't want him to get so bored with you that he brings you back to the hotel at nine thirty. Kiss him, okay? but no blowjobs!"

"I don't want to kiss him or blow him," Chris snapped, "just what kind of tramp do you think I am? and goddammit, my garter belt is twisted."

By the time the phone buzzed, letting him know that Mr. Bass was waiting in the lobby, he was breathless and red-faced and annoyed. Lance was armed with such fragrant white roses and a look of such devout admiration, however, that Chris felt a bit mollified. This boy would clearly faint if there was a mouth anywhere in the vicinity of his cock, but the roses were nice. Perhaps a little goodnight kiss was called for.

  



End file.
